iCompare
by ReaderExtraordinaire
Summary: Sam shares a kiss with the new bad boy in school, but does it even compare to previous lips? SEDDIE one shot.


**A/N: Wrote this at the request of a friend. So may this satiate the incessant bugging.**

**And possibly entertain others. :oP  
**

* * *

Sam took out her notebook and slapped it on the desk as she lazily slumped into her seat. Detention was not how she planned to spend her Wednesday afternoon, but alas, here she was. She opened her bookmarked page, ready to resume her previous sketch of Principal Franklin in a tutu. But just as her pencil touched the drawing, she looked up to see the most stunning guy to ever grace Ridgeway walk in. The point of her pencil broke as she unconsciously drove it into the paper.

He had an athletic build accented by effortlessly styled, dirty blond hair. His deep blue eyes sparkled mischievously above a lopsided grin, perfectly complementing his overall gorgeousness.

Sam sat frozen as she watched him sign in and slowly take the seat behind her. She jumped slightly when she heard a voice by her ear, "Hey, that's pretty good. Principal Franklin, right?"

"Y-yeah, kind of hard to take him seriously with this image in your head now, huh?" She laughed nervously before adding, "So what'd you do to end up here?"

"I was the one who put the fire hose in the sun roof on Ms. Briggs' car."

"No way, that was you? I was the one who added the fish from biology."

"That was you? Ha, I was wondering what other evil genius lurked in this school."

Sticking out her hand, Sam introduced herself, "Well, hola, my name's Sam. Thanks for the genius compliment, shows you got some common sense."

"Well hello, Sam, name's Mason. Just transferred here from lands afar to bring the good word of anarchy."

"I see you're already making a name for yourself here, new kid."

"Well, you know, when you see an opportunity, you gotta seize it."

Smitten, Sam sighed, "I know exactly what you mean."

They easily struck up a conversation about previous pranks, trying to one up each other with stories, until before they knew it, detention period was over. Mason gathered his books and nodded toward Sam, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

On the second day of her three day punishment, Sam happily took her spot, and eagerly turned her eyes to the door. Right on cue, Mason walked in with his confidence endowed swagger. Sam watched with infatuation and smiled as he took the seat behind her joking, "What are the odds of running into you here?"

As with the previous day, the school enforced sentence seemed like a reward. By the end of the hour, Sam had used every flirting technique she knew (all three) with the happy result of exchanged phone numbers.

By Friday, Sam couldn't wait to get to detention.

Settling into their banter, Sam asked, "So, I never asked, how long do you have in here?"

Proudly, Mason stated, "Two whole weeks."

"Wow, impressive. Unfortunately, today is my last day."

Flirtingly, Mason asked, "Aww, you mean I won't get to spend more time with you?"

"No, I'm sure we'll see each other around." She paused, a little nervous, "Maybe tomorrow we can get something to eat?"

"I'd like that." Mason grinned, "So where are we going on this date?"

Inwardly squealing, Sam continued the conversation. Like the days before, the time passed in seconds.

* * *

Monday at school, Sam happily reminisced about Saturday's date as she stood next to a pulled fire alarm. A passing teacher instantly spotted her through the chaos and yelled, "Sam Puckett! Did you pull that fire alarm?"

"Why yes. Yes I did."

"DETENTION!"

I little too enthusiastically, Sam responded, "Really!?"

"Yes, a week should do", replied the confused teacher.

Sam feigned disappointment, "Aw, shucks."

As the final bell rang, Sam nearly sprinted to detention finding Mason already there, neatly folding a paper airplane.

By Sam's account, the weekend date had gone well, she found that although they definitely shared a talent for mischief, sadly, they really didn't have anything else in common. But did she forget to mention how gorgeous he was?

When detention ended, Sam stood outside the door and waited as Mason received a lecture on the danger of pointy paper flying at high speeds. She looked at the floor and replayed their date in her head, smirking at the remembered satisfaction of having every girl at The Groovy Smoothie glare at her with jealousy. Although he had mentioned that he loved death metal music, she decided to let the infraction slide, just because he was so darned cute when he said it. Sam was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Mason exit and stand in front of her.

Sam looked up as he leaned parallel to her posture with a hand against the wall and teased, "Aww, how sweet. You stuck around to see if I was okay?"

Speechless by his proximity, all Sam could breathe out was, "Heh."

Slowly he positioned his head closer, close enough for Sam to pick up the scent of spearmint on his breath. Of all the odors Sam hated the most, spearmint had to be at the top. Just a small whiff brought back memories of undesired childhood visits to the dentist. Normally, she would immediately dispose of the cause, but not this time. Quickly and arduously, she suppressed her instincts because the hottest guy in school was leaning in to kiss her, and mama was no fool.

Her first thought when their lips met was, "Hmm, his lips seem a little…chappy."

While Sam couldn't profess to any expertise in kissing, she knew more or less what to expect. Sure, she'll admit that there were still things she needed to learn. Like for instance, what the heck do you do in the case of a surprise tongue attack?

It caught her completely off guard. What the heck is he trying to do? Scrape all traces of lip gloss off of her mouth with his tongue? With her back against the wall, she really couldn't lean away, so instead she leaned into him, hoping to counteract the situation.

The maneuver was poorly timed. She realized her mistake as his teeth painfully bumped her lip. This caused her to retract her head, knocking it on the wall behind her.

Sam let out a muffled, "Ow."

Mason stopped momentarily and asked, "Ooh, are you okay?"

Grateful for a respite, Sam started, "Yeah, just a little clums--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Mason was back at it. This time though, she was pretty sure he was trying to show her his impression of a fish sucking a lollipop. Unable to comfortably match his pace, Sam evasively sidestepped her way out of the wet, mouth spasm.

Oblivious to Sam's confused expression, Mason smugly bounced his eyebrow as if to ask, "Nice, huh?"

Unsure of what just transpired, Sam commented, "Well, that was…something."

Straightening his jacket, Mason asked, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Forcing a smile and normality, she replied, "Uh, yeah. Sure?"

With nod of his chin and a smirk, Mason started walking toward the exit.

Once his back was turned, Sam immediately began to wipe all traces of the abysmal kiss away with her sleeve. Walking, she started thinking, "Seriously? He considers _that _a good kiss?"

Her path followed the hall opposite the exit as she thought, "What was up with the tongue? I know I've never French kissed before, but really? That's what the fuss was about?"

With her feet on autopilot she walked up the stairs and continued her self interrogation. Was it her fault? Maybe she was just…inexperienced? But she couldn't be that bad, can she? It had to be him, right?

It wasn't until the last few yards that she looked up and realized where her legs had taken her.

Locking up after the Monday Movie AV club meeting, Freddie turned around, surprised at the sound of shuffling feet in the otherwise empty hallway. "Sam? What are you-"

But his question was cut off by Sam's mouth crashing onto his.

For the first couple seconds, neither moved. Freddie, dumbfounded by shock, and Sam bewildered by her unconventional attempt to prove a theory. Needing to further her research, Sam experimentally moved her lips over his. Freddie stayed motionless, still unsure of what exactly was going on. It wasn't until after the second pass of her lips that Freddie's mind surrendered and automatically responded.

Heads tilted in perfect, synchronized movements as arms found more comfortable surroundings.

Lips danced languid rhythms, refusing to fight the smiles that reflexively formed.

As Sam opened her mouth for a second wind, the tip of her tongue timidly strayed only to be met by Freddie's shy one. With composure and anticipation, their tongues naturally created a delicate sparring match.

Time and location lay forgotten while the pair mutually savored the serendipity.

Sam pulled away first, noticing that her left hand was tightly curled around his lapel, while her right arm had effortlessly made its home around his shoulder.

Respecting her slight departure, Freddie shifted his right hand to her lower back while the other loosened its hold on golden curls.

They stood there, breath to breath, exhilarated.

Opening his eyes, Freddie watched as a heavy lidded Sam formed a smile of subdued delight. Finally regaining an ability for speech, he licked his lips and asked, "I-I thought you hated spearmint?"

Sam's face transitioned to sober realization as she carefully detangled herself from the embrace. Falling into her habitual frustration she muttered, "Great." Then turning around and starting for the exit she added rhetorically, "_Now_ what am I suppose to do in detention?"


End file.
